Summer Love
by tatoo26
Summary: Sasuke got his right arm fractured during the summer he had spent with Hinata and now that the second term started his fangirls saw them together which was unusual because they were not really close on school days. It was only during summer that they got the time to spend with each other. Will it only be summer love or will it be a lifetime for them to spend together? AU. Sasuhina.


**A/N: **This is supposed to be published as a birthday-fic for Sasuke (on July 23rd) but seeing that it is posted/published earlier than the said date of our favorite raven-haired, onyx-eyed, younger Uchiha's birthday (you might mistaken for Itachi since they do have the same features) and because I'm a bit occupied during his birthday (hell yeah! I'll be having a whole day examination on his birthday, how's that? -n-) I thought of publishing it today/tonight. I hope you like it :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_The summer's over for the both of us_

_But that doesn't mean we should give up on love_

_You're the one that I've been thinking of_

_And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one_

-**Summer Love**, Justin Timberlake

* * *

Rumors had been running around their school since their second term had started and she didn't know why the girls- mainly from his fan club- had been bullying her three days after they came back to school. Now, here she is locked up in one of the stalls of the girl's restroom since lunch break and the afternoon bell just rang signalling the start of the afternoon classes. The door on the stall she was locked in wouldn't budge to open though she tried shaking the inside lock and had been pulling on the door.

She tried to call for help but it seems that no one is around or near the girl's restroom for her to hear her pleas. Hinata sat on the cool, tiled floor as she hugged her knees in despair at the thought that nobody will come to get her. She gripped the dark strands of her purple-ish hair that was scattered around her while she recalled on what those cruel fan girls did to her that morning.

.

.

_As soon as the students from class 1-A started to head out the classroom for lunch break Hinata walked her way to the girl's restroom to wash her hands after being the day's class monitor. She was in the midst of rinsing her dusty hands when the familiar members of a certain onyx-eyed Uchiha's fan club gathered around her._

_"Oh, it's the Hyuuga princess. How many times do we have to tell you to keep away from Sasuke-kun?" A girl with scarlet hair and black-rimmed glasses threatened Hinata._

_"B-but I'm n-n-not doing anything!"_

_"Not doing anything?! We saw you walk home with him yesterday!"_

_"Tha-that's not true! W-we just happen t-to l-live on the-t-the same street." Hinata denied though it was true that Sasuke walked her home the previous day._

_"You're such a bad liar, Hyuuga." Said another girl with long black hair. "Say Karin-chan, I really envy her hair what do you say if we give her some haircut?"_

_Karin yanked the Hyuuga's hair while she looked closely on it. "I bet short hair will suit her best."_

_"Can somebody give me a pair of scissors?"_

_The dark-haired fangirl grinned devilishly when another one handed her a pair of scissors. Kin cut a chunk of Hinata's hair as the other girls in the restroom stared and laughed at the poor Hyuuga._

_"K-kin-san...n-no... Please d-don't..." Hinata pleaded tears formed in her eyes upon seeing her dark locks fall to the restroom floor._

_When the girls were done and was happy with Hinata's uneven haircut they pushed her into one of the stalls and locked the door from the outside by blocking it with a mop that was slanted against the door and the sink._

.

.

Meanwhile, Sasuke waited patiently for Hinata's return at the rooftop when she excused herself that she needed to go to the restroom.

_'Where is she?' T_he Uchiha stood up and proceeded to the exit with their bento boxes on his left hand. _'She must be back in the room.' _Sasuke thought as he glanced inside their classroom to look for the moon-eyed Hyuuga.

"Hey, Ino, have you seen Hinata?" He asked the blonde Yamanaka who just entered their room.

"Oh, I just saw her went inside the restroom a while ago. Hina-chan might be back soon."

"Hn."

The bell for afternoon break had already rang but still there was no sign of Hinata. Sasuke was getting anxious and asked the pink-haired girl sitting in front of him.

"Sakura. Have you seen Hinata?"

Haruno Sakura turned to face him. "Isn't she with you during lunch?"

"I wouldn't be asking you where she is if we were together the whole time, right?"

Sakura scoffed at the man and glared at him. "Sorry but I didn't see her. All this time I thought she was with you. Anyway, how long are you going to have that right arm in a cast?"

"Don't know. The doctors says that it'll be 12 weeks the most before I get this off." He shrugged and looked at the window.

"You should be more careful next time. Hinata had been worried sick when she saw that you still had a cast on. We thought you were gonna have it removed this weekend." The pink-haired girl told him worriedly.

Sasuke kept his gaze on the view outsdie when he was distracted from his thought as the two girls entered their room giggling and gossiping.

"I think you should've cut her hair shorter, Kin." Karin chuckled while flipping her scarlet hair.

"Nah, I think that's enough she's locked in the restroom anyway." Kin gushed in a medium tone.

"Who's locked in the restroom?" Sasuke stood before his two fangirls with dark aura emitting from him.

The two fangirls stilled as the Uchiha sent them his deathly glares.

"N-no one, Sa-Sasuke-kun." Karin answered albeit terrified.

Sasuke pushed past them as their History class teacher, Hatake Kakashi, entered the room. The room went silent when Kakashi cleared his throat and the two stunned girls returned to their proper seats.

"What's wrong with Uchiha-kun?" The silver-haired man asked the whole class.

"I think there's an emergency." Shikamaru, the 1-A's class representative, answered with a yawn.

"Alright, open your books on page 201 and make a reaction paper about the topic to be submitted before the end of our class."

The student groaned but still followed their teacher's order who has opened his favorite orange book.

.

.

The Uchiha ran on the hallway as he headed to the girls' restroom. He forcefully opened the door and saw the first cubicle blocked by the janitor's mop. Sasuke pushed it aside with his able hand and slowly pushed the cubicle's door open. He was stunned when he saw long chunks of Hinata's hair on the floor, her waist-length hair had been reduced to her shoulder blades with the shortest cut reaching her shoulder. It looked like a five-year-old played the scissors with the way the moon-eyed Hyuuga's hair was unevenly cut.

Hinata held her gaze up when she heard the door open and whimpered harder when she saw that the Uchiha came for her.

"S-sa-sasuke!"

His dark eyes met her teary ones before he knelt and held her tight on his chest.

"Who did this to you?!" He asked furiously while his face was buried on her hair.

Hinata only sobbed as she held him tighter. "I-I want t-to go h-home..." she whispered on his chest.

"Alright." His voice had gone soft upon seeing her on her current state. It disheartened him seeing the girl he cared for the most crying like this.

Sasuke stood up with her and walked their way to their classroom to retrieve their bags. He placed his left arm on her shoulder to support her while they walk and upon reaching their room, both had stopped in front of the door before Sasuke slide it open and marched to Kakashi's table.

The Uchiha whispered his excuse to the silver-haired teacher who nodded to give his permission and looked up at the disheveled Hyuuga standing outside the room. Sasuke took Hinata's backpack and his book bag along with their bento boxes before he stopped in front of the class.

"No one dare to touch Hyuuga or else you'll witness the other side of me that you'll never wish to see." Sasuke said in a dim and anger-filled voice.

.

.

The Uchiha handed Hinata's backpack to her once he left the classroom and dragged the Hyuuga towards their school gate. The teens' journey on their way home was filled with awkward silence and Hinata's sniffling until Sasuke started a conversation.

"It's Karin and Kin, right?

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Hinata exactly knew what he was talking about but she just doesn't want his fan girls coming right back at her when they hear that Sasuke knew on what they did to her.

"Do not try to defend them, Hinata. You know very well what I'm talking about. They were the one who locked you up in the restroom and the one who cut your hair."

The Hyuuga flinched at Sasuke's fury, she never saw the man this furious before even when Naruto and Kiba pissed him most of the time Sasuke never gets this angry at them.

"Don't try to deny it. I heard them talking about cutting someone's hair shorter and someone being locked up in the restroom only to find out that it was you." The Uchiha growled.

Hinata whimpered louder on Sasuke's words. She was so thankful to have someone like him who cared for her that he'd go telling the whole class not lay a hand on her but it also frightened her that his fan girls might find this as something more since the two were not seen together ever since the Uchiha transfered to her school and people also knew that the Uchiha and the Hyuuga were not in any sort of friendly terms because their families had been rivals in business.

"Please... just... stop crying, alright?" Sasuke grabbed her head and laid it on his chest. "You'll be fine, no one can ever hurt you." He whispered on her ear that made Hinata blush at the same cry harder.

The onyx-eyed teen pulled her closer to him before he let go and entered the Uchiha manor. He asked his brother who was lounging on the couch about their mother's whereabouts.

"She's in the kitchen making some snacks. And what the hell are you two doing here? Your class is not over until three." Itachi asked from his upside down position on their leather couch while his eyes were glued on the game he was into.

"I should ask you the same. Your class is not over 'til 9 p.m." Sasuke retorted.

"Sorry, little brother, but my prof is on seminar so I have a whole day for my gaming consoles." His older brother smirked but that immediately dissipated when Itachi heard a silent sniff from the Hyuuga girl right next to his brother. "What happened to you, Hina-chan?" He asked.

Before Hinata could answer the older Uchiha, Mikoto emerged from the kitchen with a pink frilly apron on.

"It seems like I heard my baby boy's voice." The lady Uchiha had her brows furrowed. "Oh my! Hina-chan, what happened to your hair?" Mikoto stood before Hinata and the young girl flung herself at the Uchiha matriarch at once.

Tears filled her eyes once more as Mikoto caressed her in a soothing manner to calm the depressed Hyuuga. "Shh... Hina-chan, don't cry. I'm sure Hiashi-kun and Hikaru-chan will be upset if they find their eldest daughter in such state with my baby boy. They will surely hate Sasuke for that!" She tried to cheer up the girl.

"A-ano... They won't h-hate Sasuke-kun... They believe that he won't do me any harm..." Hinata sniffled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." The lady Uchiha smiled warmly as she led Hinata to the master bedroom. "Come, we'll fix that hair of yours."

The Hyuuga hesitantly followed the elder woman and cast a glance to Sasuke. The said boy nodded to her in assurance that it'll be fine before Hinata smiled meekly and trailed after Uchiha Mikoto.

"This is what I'm worried about when she insisted that she'll help me since 'she was reason' why I broke my arm." The younger Uchiha teen grumbled to his brother as he rubbed his temples.

.

.

_It was that day of the year when the city was filled with lights and lanterns for the annual celebration of Tanabata. That evening, Hinata was escorted by her two best friends, Kiba and Shino, to enjoy the night. The two young men had left the Hyuuga in front of the bamboo post while they got drinks and food for them to devour while enjoying the fireworks to occur later that evening. Hinata stood before the bamboos filled with many tanzaku that contains the people's wishes, she had been standing there for a while now thinking of she should write on the piece of paper she held._

_"Hinata-chaaaaan!" the loud blond called as he approached her._

_"N-n-naruto-kun!" The moon-eyed girl squeaked upon seeing Naruto with Sakura, who looked pretty dressed in a deep red kimono with cherry blossom design, and Sasuke on his casual clothing._

_"Who're you with? Don't tell me you're all alone?" Naruto asked._

_"N-no, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are with me. They just left to buy some food."_

_"Oh. I see... Well, do you have your wish hanged then?"_

_"A-ano... N-not yet... I haven't thought about what to write yet..." Hinata answered feebly while she saw Sasuke hanging his tanzaku on the bamboo from her peripheral vision._

_"Naruto-kun! I wanna try those cotton candy!" Sakura butted in._

_"I guess, we'll see you later, Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved his hand before the pink-haired girl dragged him to the candy stand._

_Hinata smiled at sight of the two teens with bright-colored hair when someone spoke beside her._

_"Are you sure you'll be alright alone waiting for your friends?"_

_The Hyuuga glanced sideways and noticed the cat mask attached on the Uchiha's face finding it cute on how it was hanged on the left side of his face._

_"I-I'll be f-f-fine... Sasuke-kun..." she blushed as she noticed their close proximity._

_"I doubt it, Hina-chan." He smirked and eyed the tanzaku on her hand. "So, what are you wishing for?"_

_Hinata blushed a darker shade of red at Sasuke's query as her hand fumbled on writing her wish._

_'_I wish to spend more time with him.'

_"Who's him?" The obsidian-eyed teen questioned suddenly feeling his gut twist in wary at the thought of Hinata spending her time with another man._

_Before the Hyuuga girl could answer someone rushed past them and pushed Hinata aside but before she could land on the stall behind them Sasuke had caught her and was the one who clashed with the light-weight stall scattering the different masks on the ground with him._

_Hinata's tightly closed eyes slowly fluttered open to see that someone caught her and took the impact for her. She looked up to see her savior only to witness deep dark eyes staring at her with worry._

_"Hey, watch where you're going!" a random villager shouted at the offending passerby._

_"Are you two alright?" the old man who owned the stall asked the teenagers who were still on the ground._

_People started to gather around them to helped them get up and to help the old man with fixing his fallen stall and his masks._

_"Are you sure you are okay, young man?" The stall owner asked Sasuke when he saw the Uchiha's right arm all red and swelling really bad. "I think you got your arm injured."_

_Sasuke felt his arm twitch in pain when Hinata held it for her check._

_"Oh my! That looks really bad, Sasuke-kun. I think we need to have it checked up in the hospital." Hinata suggested without fumbling with her words._

_"Tch. Don't bother, Hina-chan. I'm fine and it's not that bad." Sasuke grimaced and left the Hyuuga._

_"W-where are y-you going?" She tried to stop but he ignored her and continued his way home._

_._

_._

_The next day, Hinata was on her way to the bookstore's cashier when she spotted a certain blond laughing hysterically while scanning on the manga section of the store._

_"So, you mean it was you who made that scene last night?!" She heard him say before she heard a grunt from the man who was engrossed on a manga next to the blond._

_"We didn't mean to catch everybody's attention last night."_

_"And that's how you broke your arm because you saved her from falling?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Awww... That's so sweet of you Sasu-kun!" Naruto teased in a squeaky voice._

_"Shut up." Sasuke tried to punch him with his free hand. "It actually got worse this morning."_

_Naruto quirked an eyebrow and stopped his hysterics. "What?"_

_"It was already swelling and in pain last night I thought it was just sprained but when my mother looked at it this morning because it looked like an elephant's leg she immediately rushed me to the hospital and they had my arm x-rayed and such afterwards, the doctor told me that I had transverse fracture on my forearm and a sprained wrist. It will be on cast for 8-12 weeks which means that I'll still be having it till the first few weeks of the second term." Sasuke sighed but whipped his head behind him when he heard a faint squeak._

_"S-sasuke-kun... I'm s-s-sorry it was my f-fault that y-you got your a-arm injured." Hinata apologized whilst trying to keep the tears forming in her eyes._

_"Yeah. Thanks to you I cannot eat right and I can't write for the mean time. How I wish I was a lefty." The Uchiha snickered but stopped short when he heard Hinata's silent sob._

_"Oy, Hyuuga... S-stop." It was the first time that Sasuke had seen her cry because of him and now guilt was eating him. "I, I didn't mean like that! I was only kidding, Hina-chan. You don't have to take that seriously." He explained._

_Naruto watched in amusement as he witnessed his best friend trying to appease the crying Hyuuga._

_"Please don't cry and do not blame yourself... It was an accident." Sasuke said in a soft tone._

_Hinata's whimper ceased but continued to hiccup while she took his able hand. "I-I'm really s-sorry... I'll make it up to you... I w-will be your r-right hand, I will write notes for you when the second term starts until you get y-your arm better..." She stuttered but kept her moon eyes deeply staring into his obsidian ones._

_"O-okay." Sasuke answered with a faint blush dusting his cheeks. '_It's like a dream come true... I hope this summer will never end...'

_'_I will treasure every moment I spent with him since summer is the only time that we get to spent with each other.'

_Through that day forth, she fell in love with him more._

.

.

Itachi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean, little brother?"

"It's those fangirls who are always after me. They were the one who did that to Hina-chan because they saw us eating lunch together at the rooftop the other week and I think they saw me walking her home the other day."

"So, you're blaming her now?"

"Of course not... If... If I wasn't gifted with this ungodly looks then I guess this wouldn't have happened to her... If I didn't have those overly obssessed fangirls then maybe we could have spent our time together like normal teenagers." Sasuke released a deep sigh in exasperation.

"Are you now cursing these inhumanly good genes we have?" Itachi pointed to himself then to his brother. "I'm not being narcissistic but I do like how I look." The older Uchiha chuckled at his brother's disgusted look.

"Tch. I'm tired of it you know. I just want to be normal even for once!"

"So, now you believe you aren't normal? I didn't know that my brother is abnormal with ADD."

"Drop it, aniki, I'm serious." He glared to Itachi.

"I know how you feel and what're you talking... Can't spend a day with the girl you like because there are always people watching your every move and that intimidates her... I've been in the same situation as you and look what happened, she got sick of it and left me." Itachi said in low, sad tone recalling his past with his first love.

"So, Hana-chan did dump you?"

"But you see, there will still be that persistent one that won't leave you alone and will always stay by your side no matter what's going on around." This time the older Uchiha had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, Mitarashi-chan is a tough one. She really scared those girls who're after you."

Itachi agreed to his little brother and offered him the chips he was munching throughout the whole game he was playing. "Now, tell me little brother, since when did the Hyuuga heiress had become someone special to you? You know, I've only seen you two together every summer because we always have this common place where we spent our summer vacations like the beach house, the ski resort in the north and the hot spring in the east."

Sasuke was flustered by his brother's question. _'So, he knows...' _he thought.

"I-I-I've had a crush on her the first time I met her and you know that!" The young man pushed his brother aside and took the seat next to him.

"Of course I know... That was like three years ago when I turned eighteen, right?" Itachi sat up straight beside Sasuke because he can feel that anytime soon he will be thrown on the floor.

"Yeah... That was the first time we met the Hyuuga. Father had invited them over for dinner and we didn't expect that Hiashi-san would bring his daughters with him. Sure we know about the heiress but we've never seen her before until that night."

"Don't tell me you fell in love the moment you first laid your eyes on her?"

Sasuke kept silent because his brother's words were true and it hurts his ego to admit it.

Itachi gawked when his brother did not answer. "I never knew you believe in such thing. My, my what has happened to my little brother?" He sighed.

"Love makes you do foolish things, right? And that's what I did... I fell in love with her the moment I saw her."

"Is that why you insisted to transfer school to where she was studying?"

"Hn."

"Don't tell me you also asked mother to spend summer where the Hyuuga's are?!"

"Hey- I, No! I didn't! I guess that was coincidence unless-" Sasuke tried to defend himself but was cut off when Mikoto came out with Hinata who now had her hair in a straight, shoulder length cut.

"My boys! Doesn't Hina-chan look good with her new hair?" Mikoto asked her sons who only stared at the shy Hyuuga standing next to her.

Itachi had a goofy grin and held a thumbs up at the Hyuuga while Sasuke stood up and went in front of her.

"It's shorter... I like it long but... You still look good on it." He smiled shyly and held a few strands of her hair on his free hand.

Hinata looked up to him and smiled back before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you..." She whispered on his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom, don't tell me-" Itachi turned to his mother.

"At first I didn't know but that first summer we had with the Hyuuga family I noticed how she and your little brother had that smile and happiness in their eyes when I saw them together. That is why I let him to transfer school, Hikaru-chan also noticed how they looked at each other so we both planned that our families spent the vacation together so they can have time for themselves because of how the public sees us as rivals in business, they also think that we really hated each other and that was what kept them from each other. The family names and, of course, your brother's fan club."

Itachi smiled at the thought that his little brother has finally found his happiness. He kept his gaze at the teens cuddling in front of them before he spoke.

"Well, I think you don't have to wait for summer anymore before you can be together. I suggest you better let your fangirls know that you are already taken." He told Sasuke as he passed by them and winked to Hinata before he ruffled their hair.

.

.

"What does it makes us now?" Hinata asked him.

"I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend." Sasuke answered non-chalantly.

"What if your fangirls won't stop bothering me?"

"I'll have you beside me all the time so they will not be able to touch you."

"Thank you..." She held his cheeks with both her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I've always liked you... I'd like you to know that."

That statement got him really curious his brows shot up in surprise. "Since when?"

"The first time I saw you during Itachi-san's birthday."

"Hn..."

"And then I told my mother that I'd like to meet you so... she had every summer spent with the Uchiha's for me to see you..." Her face lit up to bright scarlet with her confession and Sasuke was really shocked to know that it was her plan for them to meet during summer... and not his mother's idea...

"I-I... Thank you... I hope we'll spend more summers together... Not just summer but every moment in our life..."

They kept walking until they reached her front door.

"Will you... I'd like you to meet my dad tomorrow night... as... as my boyfriend..."

"S-sure."

She gave him a good night kiss before entering the huge Hyuuga mansion. Sure, it had been a rough day for her but it turned out that it was everything she wished for during that night. To spend more time with him.

* * *

Well, that's it! Thank you for reading! I hope it went well since I don't know what I'm doing anymore the moment this freakish and hellish semester had started.

谢谢！

再会！


End file.
